HPDM Song Drabbles
by Lurking Silence
Summary: 10 song drabbles all HP/DM SLASH


_**The Rules:**__  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

1. The National – Hannah Georgas – 3:46

Harry sighed as he walked into the room full of people. He scanned the room and stopped suddenly as he spotted Draco just standing there talking to some meaningless ministry official. He felt the pain in his heart but it was less than before. Then Draco looked his way and their eyes met across the room. He broke the gaze first and turned away.

2. Hello, Brooklyn – All Time Low – 3::29

Draco smirked as he weaved his way through through the dancing jumping crowd. HE paused but a moment when he spotted Harry but then he slid up behind the dancing man and ground against him. Harry spun and looked at him and a puzzled look flashed over his face but it soon faded away with the bouncing music and thus they danced bouncing with the crowd. Tomorrow would come soon but that could wait.

3. Hammerhead– The Offspring – 4:41

The battle raged as both sides fought for their lives. In the chaos two figures stood out clad not in robes but in camouflage leading squads of men about the torn field. The two took down man after man slaying the death eaters with deadly precision. They followed the order of the long dead Albus Dumbledore. Harry met the eyes of Draco as together they took out one of the few remaining Death eaters. They were winning. Then they spotted the Dark Lord and together they Sent off the burst of magic that caused him to explode into a cloud of dust.

4. If My Heart Was a House – Owl City – 4:06

The two men stood as the crowd watched, holding hands breathing together as magic filled them. They had been apart for far to long but they had finally returned to each other. They vowed then to protect each other no matter what happened. Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer cherishing the look of awe on his new husbands face, and then the magic surged as it bound them together irrevocably.

5. River Song – The Wooden Sky – 3:40

The water of the river surged around them as they stood there. Draco stared at Harry's smile but fled nonetheless allowing the water to swirl about the Savior, knowing that he would die if he stayed. Harry's body was pulled away by water and his eyes told him that he could not forgive him. Draco knew that Harry was so much stronger than him, but he wanted to save him he just could not. He had tried oh god he had tried but as Harry slipped away he knew he had failed.

6. With Love – Hillary Duff – 3:01

Draco sneered at him but Harry just smiled and grasping his hands pulled him up, dragging him into the hall. Draco attempted to protest but Harry silenced him with a quick kiss. He wrapped the blond in his arms and leaned into the embrace. Draco sighed and looked at him meeting hid eyes and then gave a little smile and kissed him before whispering a quick 'I love you'.

7. Looking Up – Paramore – 3:29

The party was in full swing and the banner proclaiming the defeat of the Dark Lord hung above them all. Harry was startled to see Draco smiling at him from across the room, but remembering how he had saved him he made his way over. Draco also began to move towards him and when they met they were in the centre of the room and Harry's gazed into his eyes and asked, "Why did you change?" and Draco leaned in and told him.

"I finally found someone worth fighting for"

8. City – Sara Bareilles – 4:33

The alley was dark and the falling snow swirled about the figures who hadn't a home to return to. The bar had closed hours ago and those that lingered under the streetlights had nowhere to be. Harry walked by these people each night when he came home but tonight there was another there. It was Malfoy standing in the pool of light from the gas streetlights and as their eyes met Harry took a step closer until he too was in the light. The blond looked so lost and so Harry did the only thing he could. He pulled him into an embrace and apparated them home.

9. Dental Care – Owl City – 3:11

Harry smiled brightly at all who passed his teeth flashing a vibrant white. Draco Malfoy spotted him and decided that it was time to wipe that smile off his face. So he walked over and insulted him and everything he stood for. Too his shock Harry simply smiled and said nothing seemingly swallowing his pride for once. Draco simply couldn't understand what was wrong with Harry until suddenly without warning he was pulled into a minty fresh kiss that left him stunned as Harry practically skipped away.

10. Heart Heavy – Mother Mother – 3:53

Draco Malfoy prided himself on his ability to block out the emotions that plagued others. He had seen what love had done to his parents and knew that it was far safer not to care. So he was absolutely shocked when he fell for the bright green eyes and messy hair of the Boy-Who-Lived. However he decided that he was not going to let himself be dragged down and ignored the bothersome feelings until they went away. He was still safe and thus he remained safe and alone the rest of his days. It was not until his dyeing day that he admitted to the love he felt and by then it was too late.


End file.
